Alone
by 702064
Summary: What happens to Bella after Damien takes her away from Edward? Sequel to Life after Death. Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.
1. Chapter 1: Without Edward

Without Edward

-Bella's POV-

I shook my head back and forth as I closed my eyelids. Edward's death was planted before me, but somehow I didn't believe it. Even though it was just in my head, it felt so real.

It had been close to a month since I saw him, and I missed Edward greatly. My heart ached as I knew how much pain I was causing him. He was my soul mate, but I had to leave my soul mate so he would not die. Damien came up to me.

"Isabella, you been by yourself for such a long time. Tell me what's bothering you," Damien's gentle voice said. He stroked my chin. I cringed at his touch. He didn't like me thinking about my past life, and he was the reason I was on my own. Even though he could control the mind and body, he couldn't read the thoughts.

"Nothing's bothering me," I lied quietly. I turned away from his face. I ached for a different set of arms touching me.

"You're thinking about Edward, aren't you?" I just shook my head. "It's unhealthy to think of the past. Edward didn't love you and take care of you like I do."

"_No,_" I disagreed in my head quietly. "_He loved me and took care of me much more than you did. I took him for granted. I loved him when I was human, and he changed me because that's what I wanted. I still loved him, but did I ever truly thank him for taking care of me?"_

"Come on Isabella. Join Tom, Maria, and I for a hunt. We need our strength."

"I hunted last week."

"You need to be stronger. Come on, hunt human with us."

"No, I said I hunted last week," I said angrily. He turned away.

"Filthy animal drinker," he muttered. I watched them leave. Natalie and Mary came up to me.

"It's not a good idea to refuse him like that," Natalie warned.

"What can he do to me?" I asked. "Aren't I the key to taking over the Voultri?"

"Yes, but he can still hurt you."

"Besides controlling the mind and the body, what are his powers anyway?"  
"He gives you pain. Damien knows everyone's weaknesses in our clan. He studied you for a long time, and he knew Edward was your weakness."  
"In that shop, I felt helpless. I saw Edward dieing in front of me."

"Yes, that's an illusion. Your weaknesses are his strengths."  
"What's the pain I felt?"  
"His power is two parts. He fills your mind with what you fear most, in your case its Edward's death. From that, you feel physical pain, and you can't move."

"It won't affect me the same way again," I replied. "He won't hurt me."  
"Yes, yes he will. It gets stronger each time he does it to you. If you become immune, which is highly doubtful, he'll hunt down Edward and kill Edward himself. Nothing stops Damien from getting what he wants."  
"How did he recruit you?"

"About the same way he did to you, but my mate is dead. He and I were inseparable. Damien saw that, and attacked my mate when we were hunting. I wasn't very far, but when I got there, my mate was screaming in terror on the ground. 'No, Natalie!' he shouted. 'Get out of there, don't go into the fire!'…" her voice trailed off. Her head kept shaking back and forth. "Those words haunted me forever," she whispered.

"What did you do then?" I asked. "Edward said when someone's mate dies, the living one doesn't forgive the killer."

"I didn't really have a choice. I hated Damien, and I still do. Do you know Tom's power?" I shook my head. "He takes away memories, or lessens them. I asked him to take the pain away, and he did. I don't remember my mate as clearly anymore, but I would rather have it that way." I cringed at the thought of not remembering Edward.

"I wouldn't ask Tom to do that to me. I would rather die from the agony of the memory then forget."


	2. Chapter 2: Without Bella

Without Bella

-Edward's POV-

I had a picture of my wedding in my hands. All I wanted to do was reach into the picture and pull Bella out. If I couldn't do that, then I wanted to die. What was the point of life when your purpose was gone?

It would have been better if I never changed my love. Even though her life was being slowly drained before my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't regret that day, but somehow my promise came to nothing.

Alice walked in. "Edward, Jasper and Emmett are going hunting, are you going?" I just stared at her. "I guess that's enough of an answer."

-Alice's POV-

I walked slowly out of my brother's and sister's bedroom. I hated to see Edward rolled up in a miserable ball. I knew he missed Bella, but all of us did. I became accustomed to shopping with her, even though she didn't appreciate it nearly enough.

Jasper walked up to me. I met his gaze with unwavering eyes. "He's not going." Jasper nodded, but he grimaced.

"Edward's emotions hurt you," I said quietly. Jasper wrapped his arm around me.

"Yes, I hate Bella not being around."

"We all do, but Edward is only hurting himself. If only he would come out and hunt."

"I doubt he's going to leave the room until you see Bella, or something."

I opened my mouth to speak, and shut it again.

"What?" he asked. I hesitated. "Have you seen something?" I frowned a little.   
"Flickers," I whispered. "I believe it's Damien."

"Why flickers?"  
"He must have Bella blocking their whole group. She hasn't practiced blocking anyone for a long period of time, including herself."  
"Damien wouldn't know if they're being blocked or not."

"Yes, yes he can. One of his clan members can copy other powers, just by touching them."  
"How would he be able-"

"Thee vampire touched me. She can see visions." I interrupted.

"Why wouldn't Damien just have Bella touched and let her go?"  
"He needs many people, with different talents. Also, he wants Bella to be his queen."

"Queen?"  
"Damien wants Bella to be friendly with all of the other vampires in his clan. They will all be happy when he picks her to be his mate."  
"Bella won't love him like that."  
"He's going to be beating her into submission. She'll do anything he tells her to do without question. Damien is going to basically brainwash Bella with his talent."


	3. Chapter 3: Hallucinations

Hallucination

-Bella's POV-

"Forgetting, is better then the torment, Bella. If you were going to live a century remembering Edward, but never being able to see his face again, what would you do?" Natalie asked. I pursed my lips.

"You see the dilemma? When I saw him beaten close to death, I was thinking only of myself, but just for a split second. Even then, I knew he was beat. I begged Damien to stop, for me. I would do anything he asked, just stop killing my mate." She paused.

"What happened then?" I asked quietly. She just shook her head.

"He laughed at me. 'Why do you want to save another one's life?' he asked, 'Why do you want him to be put through pain and suffering?' I heard a sickly crack, and I cringed. My beloved screamed out in pain, and Damien killed him."

"Why would you join Damien after he did what he did?"  
"I had no choice. What could I do without my mate? A vampire can't commit suicide, and Damien wouldn't kill me."

"How is Edward going to find me and help?" I watched Natalie shake her head back and forth sadly.

"Bella," a musical voice said to me. I shook my head. _No, I couldn't be his voice. I can't be him. _I turned around, and saw Edward standing there.

"Edward!" I shouted, running towards him.

"Bella, Edward isn't-"

"Bella, stop," He commanded. He held up his hand. "Bella, I've come to free myself of this guilt. I can't pretend anymore, I just can't."

"Edward can't pretend what?"  
"I can't go on pretending to love you."  
"I, Edward, I don't understand."  
"Bella, I don't love you. When you left me, I realized I didn't love you. I'm sorry for turning you into a vampire; I shouldn't have put you through that."  
I walked forward unintentionally, and then stopped. "Edward, I love you."  
"But I don't, that's the problem. I'm sorry, Bella." He walked away.

"No," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Plan

Plan

-Alice's POV-

I sat on the couch, curled up looking at a magazine. I tried to distract myself from seeing Edward in pain. I massaged my temples, trying to erase the images. Jasper suggested coming with him, but no where I went I could escape the visions. _If only Bella were here,_ I thought. _Life would be so much easier. _

I heard Japer and Emmett coming back, but images popped into my mind. I could no longer focus on the magazine in front of me. I was Bella, talking to another vampire…

"_Bella," a sweet musical voice said. I shook my head. No, I couldn't be his voice. I can't be him. I turned around, and saw Edward standing there. _

"_Edward!" I shouted, running towards him. _

"_Bella, Edward isn't-"_

"_Bella, stop," He commanded. He held up his hand. "Bella, I've come to free myself of this guilt. I can't pretend anymore, I just can't."_

"_Edward can't pretend what?"  
"I can't go on pretending to love you."  
"I, Edward, I don't understand."  
"Bella, I don't love you. When you left me, I realized I didn't love you. I'm sorry for turning you into a vampire; I shouldn't have put you through that."  
I walked forward unintentionally, and then stopped. "Edward, I love you."  
"But I don't, that's the problem. I'm sorry, Bella."_

The vision cleared, and I saw Jasper's face near mine. He was holding my shoulders, so I wouldn't fall over. I hugged him closer, and buried my face into his chest.

"What did you see?" he asked urgently.

"Bella," I whispered.

"What about Bella?"  
"Edward doesn't love her anymore." He looked confused, ten understanding flit across his face.

"Damien made his move," Jasper said. "He made Bella miserable, and that's how she's going to become his queen."

-Edward's POV-

_Bella, why? Why did you have to leave me? I'm so helpless without you. When you left, you took my heart with you. I'm empty without you. Oh, Bella! Where are you?_

A small knock on the door shattered my thoughts.

"Alice, I'm not thirsty. I _don't_ want to hunt," I said angrily. She entered the room with Jasper.

"It's not what it's about."

"What do you want then?"  
"Edward, you _need _to do something. I just saw Bella, and she's hurt."  
"She's the one who left. Why should I care?"  
"Because she's your one true love, that's why you should care. You're being pathetic Edward. Damien is torturing Bella, and she's hurt. She saw you saying you didn't love her anymore."

"Damien's torturing Bella? Why?"

"She isn't cooperating, and he wants her to be his queen. She wouldn't do anything he told her to do, and now she's paying for it."  
"What can I do?"

"We need to figure out where she is."


	5. Chapter 5: Denial

Denial

-Bella's POV-

I sat rocking back and forth on the ground. Natalie tried comforting me, but then gave up. That was about two hours ago. _I don't love you_ rang in my head. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get rid of it. Sounds rip from my chest.

Natalie came back and sat down. "Bella, Edward wasn't there. Nobody was talking to you," she said gently. I shook my head. That's all I could do. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Shh, Bella, shh. Edward still loves you. He wasn't there. This may sound insensitive, but he wasn't."

A choking sound came out of my mouth. "Edward loves you, and there's no way you can stop him loving you, Bella. He'd die for you." I looked up at her. It didn't seem like she was lying to me. She frowned, and got up. "Damien is back," she said quietly.

-Natalie's POV-

I walked over to meet Damien. I knew exactly what he was doing. When he walked towards me, I glared at him. "What?" he asked, innocently.

"You know what."

"No, I don't."  
"Bella is hurt because of you."

"What happened?"

"Don't ask so innocent," I said angrily. "You made Bella see Edward this afternoon. It hurt her terribly. I know what you're up to, and it _won't_ work."

"She won't like Edward, and she will be my queen."  
"You disgust me, Damien."

"What was that?" I cringed as pain shot up my spine.

"Someone will stop you, Damien Cray."

"Is that a little rebellion I sense? Do you want me to bring back terrible memories?"

"No, Damien." I lowered my eyes. It was stupid of me to think I could stand up to him alone. I walked back to Bella's small form. Her eyes were black, her hair was a little disheveled, and She didn't look better since she saw Edward. I sat down next to her. She looked into my eyes. Her eyes still looked dead.

-Bella's POV-

"Are you okay?"  
"No, I don't think Edward loves me. Ever since he returned I thought there was a little lie in his motions. It's impossible for someone like me to be loved by someone like him."

"Bella, I've seen you and Edward together. You are soul mates, from the second he met you to the second one of you dies. You'll never love again, and neither will he," she said.

"Not true love anyway."


	6. Chapter 6: Snap Decision

Snap Decision

-Edward's POV-

I cringed at this knowledge. I had promised myself to never let anything bad happen to Bella. "How are we going to find out where she is? You were lucky enough to see her in the first place." She frowned.  
"I know." A second past, then a smile flashed to her face. "The vision will help us. Damien didn't realize Bella was using her power. When he decided to torture her like that, he didn't realize he gave us enough information to help her."

"How? I still don't know where you're going with this."

"They're near Chicago." I smiled.

-Alice's POV-

Edward made me get out of his room the second he knew where she was. I was afraid he was going to run off, but I didn't see him doing anything like that. I walked down stairs to my own soul mate. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward seems to be in a happier mood," Jasper stated.

"He's fixed. I told him Bella was hurt and he practically snapped right out of it."

"You seem to be in a better mood also." I smiled.

Edward walked down the stairs, with a small frown on his face. "Won't Damien know we're coming? He'll know when and we won't be able to help Bella."

"He'll know, but he won't be able to stop us," I told him.

-Damien's POV-

My plan for making Bella mine worked. I almost felt sorry for Edward. I smiled at the sight of Bella's face dropping. Tom walked up to me.

"Damien, Bella's family knows where we are, and they plan to attack soon." I frowned.

"How did they find out?" I asked furiously.  
"The fortune teller saw your plan to hurt Bella. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to fight them, and make Bella watch Edward die."


	7. Chapter 7: Disloyalty

Disloyalty

-Bella's POV-

I smiled a tiny bit. "See, he does love you, and you know it deep down in your heart."

"Yes," I whispered. Damien came over.

"Isabella, darling, won't you come and hunt with me? It's useless thinking about Edward. He'll never come, because he doesn't love you. I saw it with my own eyes."

My heart sank. No matter what, Damien had to be right. Edward would have came by now. "Fine, Damien. I'll go hunting with you."

-Natalie's POV-

I was shocked by her response. "Bella, you can't! You made yourself a promise never to drink human blood. A promise is the most important thing to you." Once she looked at me, everything was clear. Her eyes looked a little spaced out. She was being controlled by Damien.

I reached out to touch her shoulder. She wrenched her arm away. "Promises are pointless and stupid," she spat. I stood there, frozen. Why was Damien doing this to her? Is she that important to control?

-Damien's POV-

I smiled in triumph as Bella left with me. Of course I wasn't that thirsty, but I had some business to attend to. "Tom, would you like to join us?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

We waited until it was pitch black in downtown Chicago. People were still outside, trying to get a taxi home. I looked at Tom, and nodded. The plan was to sufficiently distract Bella, so I could sneak out and meet Edward.

"Teach her how to kill them the best," I whispered. I was them go off and hunt. I turned around and headed towards Forks.

_A/N Sorry for a short chapter. I planned to make this longer, but somehow it ended up like this. Thanks for the reviews. _


	8. Chapter 8:Hindrance

Plan

-Edward's POV-

"We'll need to coordinate how we're going to attack."

"Damien won't be afraid to be ruthless," Alice commented. "If we lose, he'll hurt Bella as a punishment." I frowned.

"I know. My worst fear is what Damien will do when he finds out we're coming. He won't wait and have us fight them when we get there. He'll do something to one of us before hand."

"You're right." She stared at me for a second, and then frowned.

"What?"  
"You need to go hunting." I nodded.

"I'll go right now." I headed for the door. Alice gasped. "What?" Jasper appeared at her side.  
"Alice what did you see?"  
"Bella…" she choked out. "Bella…with red eyes."

"How could Bella have-"

"Human blood. She must have decided to drink human blood."

"She made a promise, a promise to me."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"I- I have to go," I whispered. I ran out the door to go hunting.

_I didn't care that Bella was going to drink human blood; it was the fact that Damien stooped that low. Why would he make her drink that type of blood? This meant that Bella was hurt, and it was my entire fault. _I could only see blurred green and brown as I ran. _Why did I let Bella go shopping that day almost two months ago? After Alice's vision, I should have been more careful and not have taken that for granted. If Bella hadn't gone with Damien then, he would have only tried harder. No matter what, he would have won in the end unless he lay dead._

I heard a heart beat not too far off. I headed in that direction as I let my senses take control of me.

-Damien's POV-

I watched Edward in the trees, oblivious to me. I jumped from tree to tree in order to follow him. I smiled as he attacked a bear. As soon as he was fed, I would hypnotize him into thinking it was useless finding Bella. If it didn't work, I would bring him back with me, and torture him in front of her until he begged for death.

I jumped down, and walked casually to him. "Hello Edward," I said pleasantly. He whipped his head around. A snarl rose in his chest.

"What happened to Bella? Is she alright?"

"Yes, for now. Right now she's filling her heart's desire on human blood." He didn't seem surprised at all, and that annoyed me.

"Yes, Alice mentioned something like that."

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"  
"You're here to stop me from rescuing Bella, but I should warn you. My death won't stop my family from freeing her from your grasp. They'll always be here, hindering you."  
"I didn't come here to kill you." I looked right into his eyes. "Bella is beyond helping," I said in my most seductive voice. "When you return home, you'll convince the others it's pointless and it will just be wasting their time." By the time I was finished, he eyes weren't focused at all. My plan worked perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9: Human Blood

Human Blood

-Bella's POV-

I licked my lips as I finished off my last catch. I enjoyed how the warm blood flowed down my throat. I was surprised at how little blood humans had compared to animal's blood. I looked down at my victim, and lifted his chin. It was unfortunate that he happened to cross my path when I was hunting.

"Isabella, are you ready to go?" I looked over my shoulder. I completely forgot he was there. _Wait where's Damien?_

"Yes, but where's Damien?"  
"He had something to go take care of. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." I shook my head back and forth. I seemed to come out of a trance. _What am I doing here? Why am I so happy I took three lives away? _I looked down at my hands, and I could have sworn I saw a blood stain. _What have been doing?_

"Did he say where he was going? I mean, he would want me to know where he is, wouldn't he?" Tom hesitated a minute.

"I suppose. He said something about going to Forks." I eyes widened. Edward. He was going to attack Edward. _Edward._ _It was too late to do anything for me. I've taken an innocent life away. Why would he love me after that?_

"Come on, Tom. Let's go," I whispered.

-Natalie's POV-

I was absolutely disgusted with Damien. He had to hypnotize Bella just so she would do his bidding. That was sick. I paced around waiting for Bella. She needed to get away from here, and fast. _What am I afraid of? Why is this bugging me so much?_ I knew the reason. She was my friend, and she reminded me so much of my mate. She didn't do anything wrong to gain this fate. When we do attack the Voultri, we'll all die. They're too powerful for us, even if we have Bella.

I heard footsteps coming towards me but they weren't Bella's. They were Damien. I walked right over to him, and stared him in the eyes. "What have you done to Bella? Where is she?"

"She's with Tom. I'm proud of her. She had her first human today."  
"Where were you, Damien. Why did you separate from her?" He smiled evilly.

"Edward needed a little convincing that Bella was mine." I glared at him with disbelief.

_A/N Sorry, another short chapter. Yes, Edward is really hypnotized, but you'll have to find out if he stops his family from rescuing Bella. Thanks for the reviews._


	10. Chapter 10: Hazy Eyes

-Alice's POV-

I was sitting on the couch in Jasper's arms, waiting for Edward to return. "…we're going to be out numbered," Jasper said quietly. "My greatest fear is we'll have to fight against Bella. That would kill Edward." I frowned.

"They'll know our weaknesses and strengths, assuming Bella told them about us. We'll have to be careful."

"I agree." I heard footsteps.

"Edward's here," I announced quietly. I got up and opened the door. Edward's eyes were hazed over, his hair disheveled, and his over all look was bad.   
"Edward, what happened?"  
"It's pointless."  
"What's pointless?"  
"It's hopeless." It didn't seem he heard me or even noticed me.

"What's pointless and hopeless?" He just stared at me blankly. "Edward answer me!"

He still didn't say anything. "Edward!" I screamed. I started shaking his shoulders.

"Rescuing Bella. We'll all die. It's pointless." I was shocked. He was saying this about his one true love.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella's gone. She's with Damien. She'll never come back to us."

"Yeah, but we'll definitely never see her again if we don't try."

"I told you it's pointless." Jasper came up to my side.

"He doesn't have any emotion." Emmett came storming down the stairs.

"My brother wouldn't say that about his wife. Who are you and what have you done with Edward?"

"That's Edward; it's as if his soul has been taken away." Rosalie came stalking out of the shadows.

"Anyone who says that about my sister isn't a friend of ours." I carefully looked him over, trying to pinpoint the problem.

"Rosalie, don't do anything rash."  
"He said that saving Bella was pointless. She's my sister-"

"I got it!" I cried cheerfully. I got six pairs of confused eyes on me. "When I saw the vision of Bella with red eyes, her eyes were hazy and unfocused. Edward has the same look."

"What does it mean."  
"Edward had an encounter with Damien," I snarled.

"Edward, snap out of it! We're your family, you love Bella. She's your wife, you love your wife." Rosalie walked up to Edward and slapped him hard across the face.

"Edward, Bella loves you, and you love her." He looked at me with recognition on his face. "Bella loves you, Edward." The haziness in his eyes started to slowly dissolve.


	11. Chapter 11: Survival

Survival

-Bella's POV-

As I rejoined the rest of the group, Natalie came up to me. She had pure hate in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. _Is she really that upset with me? Could she be that upset with me?_ She just shook her head.

"We'll talk about it later."

"We're going to talk about it right now." I took her hand and lead her a little ways in into the woods. I looked straight into her eyes. "What's bothering you?"

She sighed. "Damien is hurting the person whom shouldn't be here. You're the one person who hasn't done _anything_. You haven't been in a fight, and you haven't lived very long."

"Natalie, I took three innocents' blood away. I'm not innocent anymore."

"Damien made you do that. I've been with him a long time, and I've seen him hypnotize many people, Bella. You weren't coherent. He's just stopped your one chance of leaving here."  
"He hurt Edward?" I asked in horror.  
"No, not physically. I hope your family can knock him out of it, though. It's tough to do something like that."

"Having a little party, are we?" Damien asked out of no where. "It's mean not to invite me."  
"Get lost, Damien," Natalie growled. "Let Bella get out of here. She hasn't done anything."

"What will I get in return?" She frowned.

"What do you want?"

He smiled devilishly. "Nothing." Natalie screamed in pain.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Don't hurt Natalie. Please don't hurt Natalie." I clutched his arm. He turned and unleashed his eyes on me. I cringed away, waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. He glared at me, and then understanding dawned on his face.

"How dare you protect yourself from me!" He shouted.

"I- I'm not doing anything." I noticed Natalie slump on the ground, I'm guessing unconscious. He reached into his pocket and took out a lighter. Instinctively I cringed away from it. Damien smiled wickedly, and started walking towards me with it. I backed away, but soon hit a tree. As he walked closer, his smile got bigger and bigger.

"My dream will succeed with or without you." He finally caught up with me, and I could feel the heat rise near my skin. I shrank away, trying to keep myself alive.


	12. Chapter 12: Death?

-Edward's POV-

I shook my head back and forth. I was very confused. "How- how did I get here?"

"Don't you remember?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"No, the last thing I remember is talking to Damien…" She smiled a grave smile.

"I thought so," she muttered.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked.

"His eyes looked the same when I saw Bella's eyes turn red. They weren't focused, as if she were day dreaming." I cringed at the name. All I wanted to do is have my love in my arms. Alice noticed.

"We'll have Bella home soon enough, Edward."

"All I want is to have her in my arms now," I growled. I've lived long enough without her.

"I want to see Bella too; Edward, but we need a strategy. Damien is too powerful. We'd get killed and Bella would be tortured by our death," Jasper said.

"Bella needs to see us before Damien does. Then she'll block his power from us," I suggested. I hadn't noticed Alice clutching her sides, rocking back and forth. Then she collapsed onto her knees.

Jasper rushed to her side. "What do you see? What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"Too late," she gasped. "We're going to be too late."

"Alice, what do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me, and her vision filled my head.

-Vision-

_Natalie was screaming in pain, as Damien tortured her. Bella was begging him to stop. He turned around to hurt her, but nothing happened. Damien got angry was going to kill Bella. He lit her on fire, and her screams pierced the sky. _

-Vision-

I massaged my temples, trying to get Bella's screaming out of my head. I knew this wasn't actually happening to Bella. Damien must have been controlling Alice's visions, but I couldn't be sure.

I quickly ran out the door towards Chicago. I must get to Bella before she was killed. "Edward, where are you going?" Emmett yelled after me. "You'll kill yourself."

"What about Bella? She might be in trouble." Trees flew past me, and I didn't stop.

I had to get to Bella before she got hurt.

-Alice's POV-

Jasper rubbed my shoulder, and helped me get a hold of myself. I could see him wince when I screamed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you, Jasper." I got up, and he buried me in his arms.

After a minute, he released me and looked into my eyes. "We need to follow Edward." I nodded, unable to speak.

-Jasper's POV-

I grabbed Alice's hand and led her towards Chicago. I could feel her emotions, confused mixed with sadness. I felt horrible. She shouldn't be feeling these things. We should have gone after Bella a long time ago. "It'll be okay. We'll rescue Bella, and everything will be back to normal."  
"Will it, Jasper? Will anything be normal again?"

"Yes, once Bella is back where she belongs." She smiled.


	13. Chapter 13: Alone part 1

Alone Part 1

Bella's POV

Damien twisted my arm with his free hand, bringing the light close to my clothes. The flames were anxiously waiting to lick up my clothing.

My survival instinct kicked in at that moment. I brought up my knee to his gut as hard as I could. He backed up a tiny bit, from the shock of the blow. This time, I kicked him in his chest. He dropped the lighter next to Natalie. "No!" I shouted, as the flames grew bigger, eagerly eating the grass, and then her clothing. I helplessly reached out towards her, as if to pull Natalie out of the clothes.

Damien recovered from the blow, and smiled wickedly. "Serves her right," he sneered.

I turned angrily on him. "How could you say that? You're a demon!" I shouted. He stepped into a crouch, and I mimicked him.

A growl ripped from his throat. "This is the last place you will _ever_ insult me."

"You're right, Damien. You're going to die here right now." I took a step forward, trying to figure out how to beat him. We started circling each other, trying to find a weak spot.

"You're wrong, Bella," he hissed, after a minute. "Enjoy these breaths, for they will be your last." We both lunged at each other. I tore at his shoulder, as he kneed me in the gut. I scratched his chest, as he severed my leg. I backed up, examining his damaged. I did nothing, nothing compared to my damage. He was the stronger fighter. It was clear he had many fights and won them. I was losing.

"I've never gotten much damage from my fights, Bella. You've made a grave mistake," he warned. He laughed maniacally. "I'm enjoying this fight. I wonder what your boyfriend will do when he sees you laying in scraps. I'll enjoy fighting him too." I cringed at his words. Of course Edward would find out, and he would avenge my death. _NO, he can't!_

Damien lunged at me one more time, tearing at my gut. _I'm losing!_ I shouted in my head. I needed to get away, and fast. I might have a chance to say goodbye to Edward, and then finish off Damien.

I escaped towards the woods, running as fast as I could. Damien was right behind me, and twisted my arm. I heard a horrible snap, and I cried out in pain. I pushed harder, and got away from him. I ran until I could find a safe place to sit and look at my injuries.

_Natalie's not here anymore. I killed her. It's my fault she's dead. _

I had nobody by my side, not Edward or Natalie. I was truly all alone.


	14. Chapter 14: Alone part 2

Edward's POV

Alone part 2

Edward's POV

I slowed slightly, knowing I was close to Chicago. She had to be around here somewhere. I completely stopped, and looked around, looking for clues to where she was. A gentle breeze moved my hair. My eyes narrowed to a thick purple cloud of smoke rising to the east. It almost looked like a cloud from burning vampire flesh.

_NO! I can't think that. Bella is alive, and she's waiting for me. _ _Wait, the smoke is rising in the opposite direction of the city._

"Bella is alive, and she's waiting for me," I repeated quietly. I nervously looked at the smoke, and then flew towards it. _What if she's not there? Maybe it's a trap, and she is dead. _"No, Bella is alive, and she's waiting for me."

I neared the smoke quicker and quicker. My whole body ached to see her, and hold her in my arms. _I envisioned her smiling, and cuddling closer to me in the car rides. Her eyes always bright, quickly planning how to elude me. I remembered how I thought she saw through my lies when she was human. I could see her, somehow even more beautiful on our wedding day. _A small smile formed on my lips.

I slowed, as soon as the fire was in sight. The whole place reeked of burning flesh. I crinkled up my nose. Through that smell, there was something else. I recognized it immediately. _Bella. _I walked around, hunting for signs of where she was.

Flashes of a fight went through my head like lightning. _Bella screamed in pain. Damien somehow winning a fight, even though Bella struck him as many times as he hit her. She stepped closer and closer to the fire behind her. _"NO!" I cried out. _Damien grabbed her arm and twisted it. There was a sickening snap, and another scream. _I clutched my head, not believing what I was seeing.

_This can't be happening. No, it didn't happen. Damien is controlling it. But if he's still alive, where's Bella?_ "BELLA!" I cried, as loud as I could. Then I let out a blood curdling scream.

Alice's POV

A chill went up and down my spine. I was scared stiff. _What could have tortured Edward so?_ I knew the answer, but I didn't want to believe it. _Bella's dead. _

Jasper touched my shoulder, and a wave of calm washed over me. "Thanks."

"Any time," he replied. I stopped, and closed my eyes. I needed to find proof that Edward was wrong. I saw nothing of her future, and this scared the heck out of me.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was concerned. "What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" I swallowed hard.

"Bella's gone," I choked out. He shook his head.

"I refuse to believe that."

"Jasper, why can't I see her then? Why did Edward cry out in pain? She's gone."

"No, no she can't be gone. Let's search around a little. If we can't find her then, we know she's…. gone."

"Okay, let's go." We ran towards the smoke, hoping to find Bella's scent.

Bella's POV

I sobbed tearless tears. I killed Natalie, and I wanted Edward back. I was sure Damien was out looking for me, and I couldn't move very fast because my leg crippled me. I cradled my arm. I needed Edward more then ever.

I heard a cry of horrible pain. _Edward._

I tried getting up, but my leg hurt too much. I looked around me, hoping to find something like a crutch. I reached up, and snapped a branch from the tree. I awkwardly got up, and secured the branch under my arm. Then I slowly hobbled towards the smoke.


	15. Chapter 15: AN

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would like ideas for the next chapter, since I'm suffering from writer's block. Writer's block is a huge problem for me, and I probably won't update for a long time, so I need your ideas please!!


	16. Chapter 16: A False Trail?

A False Trail

A False Trail?

-Alice's POV-

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were following a trail that smelled like Bella for about fifteen minutes. We were sure it was her trail, but there wasn't any sign of her.

"Alice, we aren't going to find Bella this way," Emmett complained. "We should split up. We can cover more ground faster."  
"How can we find each other afterwards? It'll take to long."  
"We'll signal each other somehow. I don't know, but it would be faster."

"What happens if Damien is out there? I don't think we could handle him by ourselves."

"Are you kidding me? Damien would in pieces before he knew what hit him." I smiled a tiny bit at his eagerness.

"Alice is right, we shouldn't split up," Jasper said quietly. "Have you noticed the scent? It's getting stronger."

"That means we're closer to her." I smiled.

-Bella's POV-

My leg was throbbing. I stopped and rested against a tree. _How am I going to help Edward now? I can barely walk with a crutch. If he got hurt it would be my entire fault. I'm stupid. Why did I leave Edward's side at the mall? Alice warned me, and I was stupid. If any of my family got hurt it's my fault. _The scream still echoed in my head. _What if Edward needs my help? What if Damien hurt him badly, beyond repair?_ I grabbed my crutch and hobbled forward. I stopped. I heard faint voices. "…Have you noticed the scent? It's getting stronger." I recognized the voice.

_Damien,_ I thought. _It can't be Damien. If he wanted me, he would have found me hours ago. So who is it?_

"That means we're closer." It was Alice and Jasper.

My muscles longed to run over there and greet them, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was on a mission. I needed to destroy Damien, and myself. _I'm a monster. I've been trained to hunt, to kill. He taught me how to look at an opponent and see that person's weakness instantly. I'm a hunter. How can Alice, Jasper and even Edward love me now? I've killed humans. I can't go back to my previous life, and pretend none of this happened. I just can't._

I didn't hear Alice or Jasper anymore. I grabbed my crutch and headed toward the camp. A twig snapped.

-Alice's POV-

A twig snapped, and I whirled around to see why the twig snapped. Standing there, I saw a brown haired vampire who looked exactly like Bella. "Bella," I whispered. She cringed. "Bella!" I yelled in joy, and ran over to her. I encased her with my arms. She hesitantly hugged me back. "Bella, we missed you so much. Edward couldn't do anything except lay on your bed, and look at wedding pictures. I didn't have you as a shopping partner. We've all missed you."

-Bella's POV-  
"You have no idea how much I missed you," I whispered. _I love seeing them, but this will make it so much harder. How can I say goodbye not? It was bad enough just to defeat Damien and kill myself then, but how can I do it now?_

"Do you know why Edward cried out?"

"Yes, he's getting attacked by Damien."

-Edward's POV-

_Bella yells out in pain once again. Damien is a better fighter than her. She's nearing the fire. _"NO!" I cry out._ A spark flies, and hits her. Bella's shrieks are unlike anything I've heard. _"No," I whimper. I shake my head side to side, trying to remove the image.

"Had enough yet, Edward?" Damien asked. I glared at him.

"Oh, the death glare, I'm so scared."

"What happened to Bella?" I asked. "I know that's not what happened."  
"Yes, yes it is. She begged for death quickly, so I gave it to her. I can do the same to you, all you have to do is ask."  
"Never!" I yelled. "I don't believe you. She must have escaped, and you don't want to admit it."

You may believe what ever you want, but that is what happened. It's a pity though. I would have liked to see her face as she watched you burn to ashes."

A/N Sorry for the long update. Writer's block does that to people. Please R&R


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayal

-Bella's POV-

Betrayal

-Bella's POV-

"What?" I nearly screamed. _He can't be doing this. Damien will hurt him. It's my duty to take care of Damien, not Edward's. _I shook my head back and forth, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Bella, it's okay. Edward's a good fighter, he'll be okay."

"I only know how to fight Damien." Alice looked at my bleeding leg, and broken arm.

Both injures were quickly hurting, and I didn't need my crutch anymore, even though my leg hurt a tiny bit. She raised an eyebrow. "Edward can't get hurt. It'll be my fault." I took off running.

"Bella!" Alice called. "You're injured, and we just found you. We need to get you back home!"

I didn't care that Alice was catching up quickly. My leg hurt more than I originally thought. _This is my job,_ I told myself. _I have to get rid of Damien._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I heard Edward yell.

"You may believe what ever you want, but that is what happened. It's a pity though. I would have liked to see her face as she watched you burn to ashes," I heard Damien taunt him after a little pause.

I was almost to the edge of the clearing. _A little farther, _I thought. I felt stone arms wrap around my waist, and pull me back. "Emmett, let me go!" I shouted.

"No way, little sis. I'm keeping you safe for Edward."

"I said let go of me!" I elbowed him hard in the stomach. He let go instantly, and I darted forward, into the clearing. "Leave him alone, Damien," I commanded. "You don't want him. You want me." He smiled wickedly.

-Edward's POV-

"Leave him alone, Damien," the one voice I live for said. I looked up, and saw a fierceness I never saw in her before. "You don't want him, you want me." Damien smiled wickedly at her, a plan already formed in his head.

"It won't work, Damien," I muttered. "I'll destroy you before it comes to that." His head whipped around to face me. A wave of pain shot through my body. I cried out in pain.

"Edward!" Bella flashed to Damien's side, and started slashing at him.

"Bella, you don't have to fight me. We can fight the Voultri together, and win. We'll be king and queen of the vampires, and we won't have any rules. We'll be able to feed whenever we like. All you have to do is prove your allegiance to me," Damien said in a seductive voice.

"Oh, Damien, really?" Bella asked. He smiled, and she returned it. She came close to his cheek, as if she was going to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on his lips.

My stomach clenched. I couldn't see believe this was happening.

_She doesn't think I'm this stupid, does she? Wow, that's just insulting. As long as she's willing to help me get rid of the Cullens, that's fine with me. We may have a few for taking down the Voultri, but it doesn't matter. Hmm, actually, I want Edward to see his beloved die. Wouldn't you like that Edward?_

"Sorry, Edward. I never really loved you once I saw Damien. He's strong, handsome, and most of all he wants power." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bella, no" I whimpered. Pain filling my voice. "Please don't do this to me." I would be crying if I were human. I closed my eyes, wishing I died in 1918 like I was supposed to.

_A/N All of you probably hate me right now… Don't worry this will be a happy ending, but I won't say anything more because it will spoil the next few chapters. I'll try to update soon. Please review!!_


	18. Chapter 18: Betrayal part 2

Betrayal part 2

Betrayal part 2

-Bella's POV-

My fingers lingered at his face a little longer than necessary, the fake smile still on my lips. I could hear the screams of pain from my comrades behind me. _I didn't want you to get hurt. That's why I wanted you guys to go. _

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled myself against his body. I rested my head on his chest. My skin crawled at the smell and touch, but I resisted from moving away.

I hope Damien didn't see through my plan. All I needed to do was catch him off guard.

"What were you saying about proving my allegiance?" I asked innocently.

"…Ahh, yes, proving your allegiance. I can think of only one fair way…" he trailed of suggestively. _No, anything but that!_ I almost shouted. I knew exactly what he was getting at. _Calm down; don't give away your plan._

-Edward's POV-

"One fair way?"

"Yes," he continued. "Destroy the Cullens." He sneered at the name. _No, Bella! Please don't!_

"Anything you want, Love." I cringed at what she said.

"_You don't have anything else to live for, do you Edward?"_

"You don't know what I live for," I growled angrily. She went to kiss him again, but somehow this kiss was different.

"_Edward, she's faking it. Bella's going to attack Damien. I can't see the result, so just be careful."_

I could see her rubbing her hands in circles between Damien's shoulder blades. Bella bent down to his neck making him believe she was going to kiss his neck. "What's your answer, sweet heart?"

She smiled, her teeth pressed against his neck. "I don't think so," Bella replied, biting him hard. Her fingers dug into his skin. They ended up being right next to his spine. She shredded his back, and all the way down his arms. His arm twisted around hers, and he did the ripped a chunk of her arm off. She screamed in pain.

"Wrong answer." A bolt of pain shot down her spine, knocking her backwards. I stood quickly, and caught her.

"How- how can you do that?" He examined his arms.

"Before, that was just some survival instinct that was triggered. Now that you calmed down, you're vulnerable again. You underestimated my powers, Bella, before and now." He touched her face gently. She cringed as another bolt of pain ricocheted through her body. I hugged her tightly. She stepped forward, and I released my grasp.

"You betrayed me even after I gave you a second chance. I guess that was my fault for ever trusting you again. Before this, I was going to make your death quick and painless, but now I'm going to draw it out for a long time. You'll be begging me for death, and I'll happily give it to you when I get bored torturing you."

"Don't you dare do anything to her, Damien," I growled. "You're outnumbered, Damien. Bella wouldn't beg for death when she had someone to fight for." I walked up to her side.

He smiled wickedly at me. "That's how her torture begins."

_Bella screamed in horror as she looked at our shredded bodies. "Damien how could you?" She asked._

"_It wasn't me, Bella. It was you."_

He looked at her with some type of concentration on his face. "No!" I screamed, but it was too late. She was on the ground writhing in pain. Somehow through the pain she looked up at me.

-Bella's POV-

"Edward, get out of here," I whispered. Through the pain, I could feel myself losing control of my body.

"No, you can't fight Damien alone."

"Yes, I can. Now go."

"…but Bella,"

"Edward GO!" I shouted. I watched as they, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, left. I silently said goodbye to my family.

_A/N Sorry about the long update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R_


	19. Chapter 19: What is after Death?

"No, you can't fight Damien alone

"_No, you can't fight Damien alone."_

"_Yes, I can. Now go."_

"…_but Bella,"_

"_Edward GO!" I shouted. I watched as they, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, left. I silently said goodbye to my family. _

What comes after Death?

-Bella's POV-

Another blast of pain shook my body. I cringed. _No, _I thought, _don't show any emotion. Ignore the pain, and then it won't exist._

I tried to get to my feet, but only made it onto one foot and a knee, before the pain overwhelmed me. I gritted my teeth to keep myself from screaming my head off.

"Just because you save Edward and his siblings doesn't mean they won't be killed by me. You're becoming a big nuisance, and you can't be ignored," Damien said as he circled me.

"Edward is strong, and so is his family," I snarled. "You won't be able to defeat him."

"I won't attack them directly. Edward would rather die than live without you, and that'll break up the family. I'll attack them when they are weakest. Who do you think I should kill first?" He stared at me hard, as if to look for the slightest flicker of emotion.

"Edward? Alice? Maybe Jasper?"

"NO!" I hurled myself at him. "You won't hurt anyone." I knocked Damien into a tree, and started smashing his head against it. Another bolt of pain struck my body, and I stammered back. I leaned over, trying to regain control of my body. Pain racked through with the slightest of movement. I glanced at Damien. He didn't seem to be harmed at all.

He came upon me with full force. He tore at my body, but I managed to dodge almost all of the blows. I backed into a tree, and he picked me up at the neck, forcing me to look into his eyes. He knocked my head back against a tree, and it snapped. He tossed me aside, as if I was an old rag doll.

"You're not worth it right now."

Blackness swept over me, but right before my vision completely went blank I saw Edward tackling Damien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why won't she wake up?" I heard an upset Edward ask.

"She must have suffered a lot of injuries from Damien," Carlisle replied. "It might take some time for her to heal."

"I thought he put an illusion of pain through the head."

"No, I don't think so. Maybe at first, but it severely damaged Bella. I think the more pain a body got, it slowly became damaged."

"Will she be okay?"

"She should be okay if she feeds more often."

"Bella should wake up soon," Alice announced. My eyes flickered open.

"Bella," Edward sighed in relief. "I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would do without you, because I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward."

_A/N Sorry for the long update. I had horrible writer's block. I'll probably have one or two more chapters. _


End file.
